Until The Day I Die
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [AU] We only want the truth. Our opinions don't matter and we don't want to point fingers. We only want to find out who did it and why. That is the only truth we are satisfy with. [Neji x Tenten]
1. Chapter 1

**Sage:** I don't know…I want to make this multi-chaptered but then again I feel too lazy to make it a multi-chaptered story. For now it's a one-shot but maybe I'll add some chapters…if I feel like it

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, it'd turn into a mystery, forensic story plus more blood and ketchup. We need more ketchup in Naruto.

Note: if you noticed in my profile, I like to watch murder mysteries and forensic files. Hence this story is created but I added a little humor (forced). I couldn't help it.

'…' _Neji or Tenten doing Voiceover_

**Hyuuga Neji, Detective**

**Chapter One: An Old Partner Returns.**

There was a sudden storm that night. It's usually rare in the humble country called Konoha but it had been raining for a week. The camera zooms out of Konoha then zooms in the street in front of a small office. It zoomed in on the window with the bold writing: HYUUGA NEJI, DETECTIVE. The camera entered the room showing a certain Hyuuga wearing his tattered brown trench coat with his brown hat covering his face. His face slid down on the desk while his arms were folded neatly. The camera zoomed in his face showing…

…that he's asleep…

_**Boom!**_

The camera quickly turns to the door. It was abruptly swung open by a young lady in red. Her pink hair was cut short and her face was covered by her pink bangs. She wore high-heel shoes and a tight red dress. Her face looked disturb when she walked in. The camera followed her move as she walked toward the desk where Neji was sleeping

"Wake up!"

Abruptly, his back were straight up as he was blinking his eyes. Another case? His eyes trace the woman from top to bottom and knew this would be an interesting case. Neji stroked his chin and whispers to her

"Terribly sorry. It's been my tenth case this week and looked like I have fallen asleep,"

She crossed her arms and hmphed. He was grinning at her and she didn't like it one bit. She huffed at her hair and slammed his desk with her hands

"Detective, I would be appreciated if you be quiet,"

He frowned. How dare she speak to him like that? He's Hyuuga Neji! The greatest detective this town ever seen! But nevertheless, he reached in with his chin under his hands

"Again, terribly sorry. What is the problem?"

She calmed down a bit and sat down in a chair nearby. She crossed her legs and put her left hand on her forehead

"My boyfriend has been gone for the last few days,"

His left eyebrow rose up

"I see…" he spoke quietly

"Do you know anyone who would be against your boyfriend?" The woman blinked and slammed his desk again

"You think someone killed him?" she said loudly. Hyuuga Neji's face darkened and whispers

"Listen, I'd appreciated if you stop doing that. I'm only doing my job after all. Now, let's start over."

She calmed down again and told him

"There is only one person who resent him. My best friend,"

"Your best friend?"

Her head hung down low

"He was in love with me but I didn't know after I dated my boyfriend. He wouldn't hurt a fly! I love both of them to death but I had to choose the love of my life! Please you got to help me find him again,"

Hyuuga Neji gave out his infamous smirk

"Hyuuga Neji…is on the case,"

"_I knew it was going to be hard from the beginning. There is only one suspect, one victim, and a worrywart. Haruno Sakura has been dating Uchiha Sasuke for three months but he's been gone for the last three days and the prime suspect? Uzumaki Naruto…"_

"When have you last seen him?" Neji said as they were both in the Haruno household.

"I last heard him over the phone three days ago. We were just talking for at least an hour then we hang up," Neji nodded as he wrote in some notes in his notebook. Sakura tried to peer in but he closed it and put it in his pocket

"Well Haruno-san, I'll get back to you soon,"

"How soon?" She looked hopeful

"Don't get your hopes up. I'll tell you when I'll tell you. Till then, get some sleep." Sakura sighed and nodded at the detective

"If you say so sir," He nodded back as she left. He stared down at the scene.

There was absolutely no clue about his disappearance. Neji sighed. It looks like he has to contact his old partner again…

"_Ah my old partner. I really don't know why she would quit like that but I am positive if I ask her nicely she would be gladly to come back in my arms again,"_

"No," she said bluntly

"_Or maybe not,"_

"Why not?" he said angrily. She was stubborn. Just because of one little case she would quit just like that!

"Because I quit your stupid agency." She said nonchalantly as she picked her chopsticks to pick up the little dim sum on the dish and popped it in her mouth.

"Don't you miss it?" She swallowed her food and said

"The only thing I miss is kicking your butt at darts," she smirked. She picked up another dim sum

"You were an expert at disappearances and cold cases!" She put down the chopsticks and glared at him

"That's right. **_Were_**!" His arms moved up wildly

"**_One case!_** You would quit after that one case!" She threw a dirty look at him. Neji glared at her and neither of them wanted to put it down

"I couldn't save that boy, Neji. If we were moving a little faster, we would've saved him!" Neji's glare grew stronger

"Baka! Don't you realize if you quit more people are dying every second!"

"I can't do it Neji! How can I save them if I couldn't save a four year old?" she stood up with another heated glare thrown at him

"Fuck it Tenten it wasn't your fault!" He held her shoulders with his eyes shooting at hers. Neji's glare stood while Tenten looked away. He loosens his grip and flails his arms down. She sighs as she pounds her table

"We were a minute too late Neji."

"We're going to be late to save this man if you keep sulking over that case," he said coldly. Tenten shook her head but she stood up and wore her old brown hat with a brown trench coat to match

"I guess the old Neji and Tenten partnership is back," she smiles at him. He smiles back while nodding at her.

"_I knew she couldn't say no to me. After all I am Hyuuga Neji, the greatest-"_

"_Neji, you really got to stop with these voiceover," _

"…_you're no fun Tenten,"_

"So we have only one suspect and one missing person?" Tenten questioned as she looked over the document. Neji nodded while stroking his chin. Her head lifted up from the document

"It seems you missed an important clue Hyuuga," Neji raised his left eyebrow at her. She smiled.

"He's not missing at all,"

"Nani?"

**The Next Day**

"Oh Sasuke-kun you're back!" Sakura began to tackle him while Sasuke panicked.

"Get off of me!" he huffed as he glared at her. Sakura sniffed

"I thought you were missing,"

"I was never missing to begin with! I told you already. I'm going to my brother's compound for a week. Do not come over unless it's a life or death situation. My brother and I are having a fight and we're resolving it,"

"_On the day he was 'missing' he said to her that he would be gone for a week but she couldn't hear what he said since the storm is interfering the connection all she heard was 'Do not come over…death situation…fight…resolving,' so when Sakura came over to his house he disappeared but he only went to his brother's compound. _

_All that time…wasted! But the good thing is I got my old partner back. She's one of the best there is…but she can't beat me! I am the greatest detective there is!"_

"_Neji…you got to stop doing this,"_

"_Tenten, I'm in the moment here. Let's not ruin it,"_

"_All right mister greatest detective in the world who sleeps with a stuffed bird and drinks out of a sippy cup,"_

"…_you ruined it…"_

If you have a problem, contact Hyuuga Neji…Detective!

**End**

**Sage: **That was a very lame ending. I'll make it up for future chapters I swear. I'll add in everyone. I mean everyone but for now it's a one-shot. Neji and Tenten mostly. However there'll be developing relationship between those two. I know it because I'm a supporter of them…and I made this story. Ciao for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sage: **Despite me saying it's a one-shot, I decided to make it multi-chaptered. Stupid mind…it was eating my head so I just decided make another chapter.

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, Neji would have a cigarette and a blowgun (slow…and painful death…muahahaha!), Lee would have an assault gun, and Tenten would have a sniper. They'd become my gun gang! But I don't so be glad Naruto is still sane and I don't own it.

'…' _Neji or Tenten doing voiceover_

**Hyuuga Neji, Detective**

**Chapter Two: Family Issues**

The camera suddenly turned on with a flash. In front of the camera was a cameraman signaling it to work. He left and the camera was moving in front of the office of Hyuuga Neji, Detective! The camera entered the office to see two shadows on the floor. They were leaning against each other with a big blanket on. They snored abruptly as the beer bottles were clinking. The first shadow stirred as it was grabbing the blanket making the other shadow shiver. Then the other shadow grabbed for the blanket. Soon enough it was a tug of war between the two.

_**Creak…**_

"A-Am I-I interrupting something?" a quiet whisper came from the owner who opened the door.

The first shadow got up and pushed the second shadow down at the beer bottles. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her clothes were wrinkled, dribbles of drool were visible, and her jeans had stains of ketchup. She stretched out her arms and went into a nearby bathroom, got dressed, and went out to see the visitor

"Gomen nasai, it was a long night with the detective," Tenten yawned once more. The woman squeaked in horror but Tenten waved her arms in defense as she was widening her eyes

"No, no! We were playing darts!" The woman sighed in relief but Tenten was still twitching at the thought of…_that._

"_As if I would sleep with the jerk-" -Tenten_

"_Greatest! I'm the greatest!" -Neji_

"_You need a bigger vocabulary and another ego." -Tenten_

"Neji wake up, you have another client," yawned Tenten as she slightly kicked him on the sides. The man stirred and stared up the woman at the front of the door. He got up and scratched the back of his neck. Neji was still woozy and his eyesight was deteriorating

"_She was a dame! I knew she was the girl for me! She wore a tight blue dress with those red high heels. Her eyes were beautiful to look at and she-" -Neji_

"_She's your cousin," -Tenten_

"_Wait…what?" -Neji_

Neji rubbed his eyes to see his timid cousin at the door. He yawned once more as he went into the bathroom, got dressed, then head out to check out his new client. His cousin…why would his cousin visit him?

"Gomen nasai Hinata-sama. I'm still a little tired from last night," Neji said while wearing his old brown hat. He sat back down on the desk as he leaned his chair back to set his feet on the table. His partner was standing next to him wearing the same outfit as Neji

"Say it. Bust three times while I got none (1). You owe me a dinner and a drink to boot," Tenten said with a tired smile as she tried to get her eyes open. She was leaning over the chair Neji was sitting. In front of them was Hinata fidgeting at the seat.

"I-Is this a b-bad time because I can always come back and-"

"No, no. I'm sorry you had to see us like this. We were celebrating last night," Tenten said with a crooked smile. Neji cleared his throat and put his hands together out on the desk. A game of darts with Tenten is never too good...especially if it carried on all night

"It has been a while since we last met Hinata-sama. What seems to be the problem?" Hinata placed her hands in front of her mouth as if she was nervous. Her head hung down low and gave her cousin a letter. With his left eyebrow cocked up, Neji gradually grab the letter and read the letter out loud

"'If you do not break your marriage between you and officer Inuzuka, someone will end up dying at the altar. Mark my words, I will finish my job'" Neji's mind buzzed. Who would want to break their marriage? He'd known officer Inuzuka for a few years. Kiba did have many enemies considering him being a police enforcer but Neji doubted they'd break out of jail. Besides, this was more personal toward their relationship than toward Kiba.

"Hinata-sama when is your wedding?" Neji leaned closer with interest

"_Why wasn't I invited?" -Neji_

"_You are." -Tenten_

"_What?" -Neji_

"_Your invitation is in the pile of paper you never bother to file," -Tenten_

"_Mental note: get Tenten to file paper." -Neji_

"Next week," she quietly said. Neji nodded his head as he yawned. Satisfied of what she just said_"It was only two words you twit!" _(Tenten), he waved his cousin off with a tiring sigh

"That'll be it, thank you. I know your number and where you live. We'll talk again," Hinata stood up and bowed goodbye before leaving. Neji leaned back again with another sigh while Tenten stood quiet

"So, our only clue is this letter. Do we have a plan?" Neji said. He didn't hear a response and that made him twitched. He stood up and moved the chair forward making Tenten fall flat down on the floor

"Itai!" Neji sighed and waved Tenten off.

"We have a case," Tenten got up and stretched her arms out

"We only had two hours of sleep detective. It won't do us much good to the case if we're tired," The two was silent thinking of a way to figure it out.

"Wendy's?" suggested Tenten. Neji thought about it and nodded.

"Wendy's." The two grabbed their trench coat, headed out for the door, and drove to the fast food restaurant

"I call driver," Tenten's voice cried out as the camera in the room was turned off.

**---**

Suddenly the camera turns on but it was placed in a smaller room. The camera moved forward to the door. The cameraman opened the door and the camera entered in. It showed the two detectives on the floor eating a burger with fries.

"Looks here we have three suspects," Tenten said. Neji and Tenten finished their food as they threw away the wrapper and looked at the documents Tenten laid out on the floor

"First guy is Uzumaki Naruto,"

"_Wasn't he in the earlier case?" -Neji_

"_Yeah. He's Sakura's best friend," -Tenten_

"_Damn that guy always gets himself into trouble," –Neji_

"What's the relation between Naruto and the relationship of Kiba and Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Hinata's ex-boyfriend. Dated for a month before Kiba whisked her off. Though the two were on friendly terms and Naruto is currently dating the Yamanaka heiress, the young boy swore he would get her back," Neji picked up Naruto's profile

"He doesn't have a criminal record though does have a few enemy listed here." Tenten nodded. She went to the second suspect

"Second is Hyuuga Hanabi," Neji's left eyebrow cocked up

"Hinata's sister?"

"She does have a criminal record for getting into fights without reasons. Officer Kiba took her down on her crime spree," Neji wondered into that while stroking his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"She doesn't have anything against their relationship does she?" Tenten shrugged

"She doesn't like Hinata and Kiba that I know." Tenten picked up the last suspect's profile and grimace

"Aburame Shino,"

"That's Kiba's partner and best man. Why would he be against them?"

"I think he freaks me out," Neji glared at her at her illogicality, "Tenten that's not a reason for him to be a suspect,"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "I know Neji. There were rumors in the station that the Aburame fellow had…_feelings _for her,"

Neji snorted

"Was that feeling in his pants?" he said sarcastically. Tenten punched him on the shoulder while glaring at him. Neji ignored her glare and her punch. "So once again, the prime suspect is Uzumaki Naruto. I'll call Hinata and we'll meet her there," He was about to pick up his cell phone until it rang

_We are fighting dreamers! Takami wo mezashite, Fighting Dreamers!_

"Moshi moshi?" Tenten stared at Neji for that weird ring tone as he was talking on the phone

"_Tenten, my ring tone is not weird!" -Neji_

"_(**snorts)** It isn't ordinary, I'll say that!" -Tenten_

"We were just about to call you Hinata-sama," Neji said in the phone. Neji's eyes then widen when he heard Hinata. "We'll be right there,"

Neji hung up and grabbed his trench coat and hat. Tenten felt alarmed

"What happened?" Neji tipped his hat. "Officer Kiba has been attacked. We should go now,"

Tenten nodded quickly. She took her coat and hat and left with the Hyuuga detective. Tenten threw the keys to Neji who started the engine. They both went in the car and drove to the Hinata's apartment. Neji broke down the door with Tenten sweatdropping in the background

"_You didn't have to do that," –Tenten_

"_Dramatic effect," –Neji_

"Daijoubu Hinata-sama?" Neji said as he got in the apartment. Kiba was lying on the couch as Hinata wiped the blood off on his mouth. Kiba threw a dirty look at Neji and complained to the detective.

"What about me?"

"You're fine officer," Kiba's glare stood. Neji looked at the scene and whispers to them

"What happened?" Hinata, who was still holding Kiba, began to explain

"Kiba and I were planning the reception when a black out occurred. Kiba-kun went downstairs to get the candles but I heard a gun shot out. I hurried in but I could only hear punches being blown. I was terrified but then…" Hinata hesitated. Neji urges for her to go on

"The lights turn back on but the man in black left. I grabbed Kiba to the living room and called you." Hinata's eyes travel down to the ground. "But I saw the man's eyes…they were baby blue,"

Suddenly the two detectives' minds clicked at the same time as they were both looking at each other. "Hinata-sama, we think it's Naruto," A shock overcame Hinata as she shook her head furiously

"No, it can't be!" Neji looked down on the ground and sighed. Tenten took over and said, "Hinata, you can't trust anyone but us and Kiba now. We will finish this case unless you cancel the wedding,"

Hinata stared down at Kiba whose eyes were pleading at her. Her eyes were full of tears and nodded

"The wedding will go on," Kiba sighed in relief. Tenten nodded at the couple and motioned Neji to come into the kitchen. Neji followed willingly.

"The letter did have a fingerprint. We could always compare it to Naruto's," Tenten suggested but then her hope was shot down when Neji shook his head no. "It was a partial fingerprint plus we don't have any evidence against him. Just because Hinata saw his eyes doesn't mean anything. I have a plan,"

This time, Tenten's left eyebrow cocked up. Neji smiles at her just before he grabs her hand and lead out of their apartment. He tipped his hat at his cousin and her fiancée

"I will see you two…at the wedding," Neji smile turned into a smirk at the two. Kiba snorted and said,

"You better pay for the damage to Hinata's door,"

"Put it on Tenten's bill,"

Tenten shot a glare at Neji who was smiling innocently at her. He went inside of his car with his partner on the side. Tenten smirked at her while cocking her head to the right amusingly. "So mister detective what is the plan?"

His smirk came back on.

"Let's discuss it over dinner."

**End**

**(1) –** In a game of darts, you either start with 301 (round one) or 501 (round two) or 1001 (round three) then it goes down from there. You only get three darts per round so when you finish three darts it'll go to your opponent. You have to lose exactly 301/501/1001. So let's say we're playing 301 and my score is…4 and I hit an 8. That's call a bust or "Going over" plus the tricky part is to win is you have to land on a double. If my score is 4 I have to go to the number 2 area and shoot for a double (or go to the number 1 area and shoot for a double four times). You can't go over 0, it has to be exact, and it has to be on the double area. Tough game and addicting. Play it all night for only three rounds.

**Sage:** I will fast forward to the wedding in the next chapter. I thought it'd be nice just to end it here…I think. Anyways…yeah these voiceovers are a bit OOC but can't help it. Think of it as an inner voice…like Sakura's. Right so is Naruto the culprit? Well I can't spoil it haha. This wedding case will be an interesting twist of turn. Who knows? I'll add in some random stuff. By the way just because Neji and Tenten **think** it's Naruto doesn't mean it is. By the way, Lee and Gai will appear. Why? Because damn it Team Gai is my favorite team and they should not be separated! Forget the Wendy's part, I was hungry and I wanted to add in humor. Anyways ciao for now, I'll probably get ideas from forensic files...or some other court tv shows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sage**: I love watching Court TV. I don't get it but I just love it. I mean there are so many ways you can get busted because of forensics. I mean you will get caught, no doubt about it. Anyways here is the next chapter of Hyuuga Neji, Detective.

'…' _Neji or Tenten doing voiceover_

'…' _**flashbacks**_

**Hyuuga Neji, Detective**

**Chapter Three: Wedding Going Awry **

The camera turns on to see a wedding chapel. It enters in and made a turn to the left to see the bride's corridor. It showed two women chatting nervously and quietly but the first woman, presuming to be the bride, walked out with a nod towards the other woman. The other woman hoped for the bride's safety

"Ino, should I get you something?" a blond man in a black tux whispers to his girlfriend. The woman named Ino shook her head. "I'll be back a while Naruto,"

The man, Naruto, nodded at her as he left the room before the wedding started. Ino got up and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Aburame Shino tilted his sunglasses as he stood next to the groom and looked closely to the crowd. Hyuuga Hanabi blew her hair up as she stared intensely to the groom and Gaara from Suna, who happens to sit next to the younger sister of Hinata, was staring intensely to Shino. Three dangerous people in one room…

The tension grew stronger when they stood up as the wedding has started. They all turned to the bride who is coming down the aisle slowly. The groom smiles at her warmly while the bride covers her face with the veil.

"_**So what's the plan detective?" His partner spoke with such intensity**_

Just as the bride walked toward the groom, the lights suddenly turned off. Everyone felt alarmed and it became hectic. The groom grabbed the bride in the dark but so far nothing has happened.

"_**It will be dangerous Tenten. I don't know if we could pull it off without the suspect knowing it," Neji said seriously. Tenten nodded at her partner and sipped a drink of whiskey in his office.**_

"I thought I told you to cancel the wedding Hinata!" a voice cried out in the dark. Just when the shady character was about to attack, the bride kicked the wrist of the shady character and the groom tackled the character down. The lights were turned back on from a puzzled look on Naruto's face when he discovered who it was.

"_**We will switch our place with Hinata and Kiba,"**_

"Neji! Are you all right!" Hinata said abruptly as she rushed towards him. Under Neji was the appended character. Neji dusted him off and fixed his tie.

"I'm fine. How's Kiba?" Kiba gave a thumbs up as he placed the handcuffs on the suspect. Tenten coughed and held her chest.

"Since we caught the suspect, let's get the wedding started!" she cheered. Everyone gave a happy cry with their arms pumping up however not everyone was happy…

"_It ended for the best, I guess." –Neji_

"_I feel sad for the newlyweds. All that trouble…" –Tenten_

"_Naruto is the one you should worry," –Neji_

Naruto looked sadly at the suspect. He tilted his hat and whispered good bye. The suspect stared back at him and nodded at him. Naruto waved as the police took her away.

"Ino…I'm going to get revenge for you," he swore. Naruto saw Kiba hugging Hinata at the reception, which made him clench his fist, and whispered as he shut his eyes

"This is not over,"

**The Next Day**

"Aburame Shino," Tenten blinked. The man in front of Tenten said nothing as he pushed back his sunglasses.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Neji," Tenten's left eyebrow cocked up. "He's on his break. What do you need?"

"Kyuubi," he said simply. Tenten nodded slowly

"Ah…what's Kadashi doing now?" Uzumaki Kadashi was the son of the Yondaime, the fourth senator who had disappeared after Kadashi's birth, and the older brother of Naruto. He was the gang leader of the group called Akatsuki and was dubbed the Kyuubi. Kadashi left the gang when Naruto took his place as leader. Naruto dismantle the gang in one year in his terms of the leader. The two brothers don't go along very well and rarely spoke to each other.

"Your **ex-**boyfriend is charged of murder of the Fourth Senator." Shino said with emphasizing the word 'ex'

Tenten flushed. She had dated Kyuubi in high school years but broke it off with the red-haired boy after finding out he's been selling drugs. She slammed the desk and stared at Shino directly at his eyes behind the sunglasses.

"Kadashi is not capable of murder. Drugs, alcohol, and vandalism maybe but certainly not murder!" Shino tilted his sunglasses up. "I know. I was his best friend, Tenten,"

Shino, Tenten, and Kadashi were friends up until high school. How they separated was still a mystery.

"I don't want to bother Neji. I'll solve this on my own." She mutters in her own breath. Tenten stared up at Shino again. "Who found Yondaime's body?"

"Kyuubi himself." Shino said coolly. "He was the one holding the fourth on his back to the city again. Three gunshots to the chest, a severe blow to the head, you know, the usual,"

Tenten winced. Right, the usual. She sighed while putting her hands on her forehead. "How did you find out Shino?"

"We're the police department Tenten. We know all. Right now not everyone knows the return of Yondaime," he murmured. Tenten sighed at him once more

"Shall we go Shino?" Shino nodded at her. She took her overcoat and hat and headed out to the door. She tipped her hat at Shino as they were ready to go.

'_Just like any normal day I suppose,' _

**Neji**

"I wonder how Tenten is holding the office for me," muttered Neji as he took another bite into his burger. Just then someone familiar walked in the room. He cocked his left eyebrow up to see the man in front of him talking a seat across him.

"Ah, it's you again doctor," The man in front of him yawned and gave him a file. Neji's eyebrow lift higher

"What's this?"

"Your next case detective. The fourth senator has been killed."

"He's been missing for ten years and now we find out he's been killed?"

"The wounds are still fresh. It seems he was returning this year but someone killed him before he came," Neji took another bite before looking at the doctor. "So who's the prime suspect?"

"The Uzumaki brothers of course," the doctor said in a bored tone. Neji sighed.

'_Of course, Uzumaki Naruto always has to appear in every case,' _(note: he is the main character of the show xP)

"What's the report of the autopsy?"

"A large rusty pipe or some type of blunt object rammed at the back of his head. His wrists showed that he struggled buy seeing that he was still alive, the person might've resort into shooting him. Three times in the chest," the doctor said shaking his head.

"Ah…" Neji went eye level with the doctor. The doctor barely grinned. He stared straight into Neji's eyes and whispered at him

"I was told to deliver this to you. This was from fifth," Neji blinked. "Why couldn't she deliver it directly?"

The doctor shrugged at him. "It seems to me she doesn't want the press to know. She just wants to find out who killed Yondaime and fast. Uzumaki Kadashi has already been into custody,"

Neji nodded at him.

"Thank you doctor," The doctor waved his hands off

"I've known you since college. Call me Shikamaru," Neji gave a silent chuckle as he waved the doctor off.

"Uzumaki Naruto…why is that I always see you in every case?" Neji mused. He placed his hands together.

"Uzumaki Kadashi, where have I heard that before?"

Neji took one last bite at his burger before going into his thinking mode.

'_I don't think I need Tenten's help with this one. What to do next?'_

Just when he finished his burger, Uzumaki Naruto just walked into the diner. Neji leaned back with a smirk on his face.

'_Bingo,'_

**End**

**Sage:** All of my resolution starting to suck. I couldn't think of the wedding part so it was on writer's block that time. Shino works with Kiba in the police department. He was friends with Tenten and Kyuubi (People who are forgotten) before going into the law enforcement while Tenten went to obtain her medical degree (though after meeting Neji, her ideas changed) and Kyuubi…stayed where he was.

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee were friends in high school up to college. Neji pursue as a detective, Shikamaru decided to become a doctor though complained here and there, Kiba took the law enforcement, Chouji took over his family's restaurant, and Lee…disappeared after college. Neji kept contact for a while until he left Konoha. It was rumored he was becoming a martial arts champion.

Tenten only knew Naruto through Kyuubi but she never met him until one of the cases came up with Neji. Hinata moved from one school to another school in her senior year. Neji met Kiba in college years through Shikamaru and Hinata met Kiba through Neji. Ino was with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke in her high school.

All three groups went to different high schools but Tenten and Shino went to the same college as Neji and the others. Kadashi was left behind with his lifetime of petty crimes.

These few chapters will introduce new characters and I'll probably end this story once it hits ten chapters. Ciao for now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sage: **Why do I type this story…I only watch detectives on TV and read them in books. It doesn't mean I'm actually a detective. So why am I typing this story? Maybe because this is fanfiction and I like mystery and Naruto come together. Maybe that's why. Ok besides that, welcome to the next chapter of Detective Hyuuga.

I want to tell you this. This is not set in Japan. It is set in old America. America, not England (though it should be), so I made a few mistakes by adding Japanese words in here. Merely by habit, you won't see it again. Honorifics are still included, mainly because I can't remove that habit. Wendy is the best, (sides from In'n'out) and will be included…frequently.

'…' _Neji or Tenten doing voiceover_

'…' _**flashbacks**_

**Detective Hyuuga**

**Chapter Four: It's not Over Yet**

"So you are telling me that you just found out now?" puzzled Neji. He was sitting in front of Uzumaki Naruto as he bites into his dinner. His bare fangs showed when he finished eating and started talking to him. Neji shook his head confusingly; he was the son of the fourth senator. His brother was already in custody, why didn't the police question him first?

"I can't believe it…my father…finally comes back and now he's-" Neji immediately silenced him with a glare as he tipped his hat. Naruto rolled his blue eyes and stood up. "I bet you're suspecting me of murder. I've been seeing you a lot lately detective,"

Neji shrugged. "It's merely by luck. Naruto, do you not know that your brother is in custody?"

He shook his head as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Good riddance. He was always in trouble when we were in high school. He was always drinking. He was always doing drugs. Always get caught by the cops. It was always me to bail him out. This time I can't bail him out,"

Neji was curious to find out why. He lifted his left eyebrow curiously.

"And why not?" Naruto snorted at the question.

"I wasn't there at the time you told me. You told me exactly that Kadashi found my father dead. There was no witness, no foreign forensics, nothing. I can't help him,"

"You could at least support your brother," Naruto sighs.

"There are times that demon has to learn to support himself. I am always the user…the container…for him to get out," (1) with that, Naruto placed the money on the counter and left the restaurant. Neji was not satisfied and what Naruto said was all true. He had an alibi, he was visiting Ino in jail at the time, and there were officers watching him at the time. Also, he didn't even know about his father's death. Neji slammed the table and rubbed his forehead.

"Damn it. Naruto is eliminated as a suspect meaning Kadashi is left. I should inspect the scene at the crime but Kadashi moved and dragged the body. How am I supposed to figure out the truth if everything is tainted?" Neji sighs and walks out of the restaurant. He places his hands in his pocket and walks back. Neji put his coat and his hat on the coat rack and walks into his office. He took out the folder Shikamaru gave him from the fifth. Obviously, he can't quit on this case since it involves the fourth. Who killed him? And was it Kadashi?

_We are fighting dreamers! Takami wo mezashite, Fighting Dreamers!_

Neji picked up his cell phone and was looking over the folder at the same time.

"Hello?"

'_Maybe I should change that ring tone…' –Neji_

"Neji, we have a breakthrough," Neji was curious to find out what.

"What is it Shikamaru?"

"We found out…there were two people involved,"

"How is that possible?"

"Well, the three gunshots are different. One of them is a .357 Magnum and the other two are the .38 special rounds. It's more likely that the .357 in the revolver didn't kill him off so the other must have killed him off with the .38."

"But then the blunt to the head…does that mean there were three people involved?"

"It is likely but the one with the revolver could've delivered the blow. Well detective, this must be a hell of a case,"

"…thank you doctor," Neji said sarcastically as he hung up the phone. He quietly thought it over. Naruto didn't know about his father's death, so he couldn't do it. Neji knows when he's lying or not and with Neji's eyes scanning his expression and body movement, Naruto didn't lie. He ruled out Naruto as a suspect and now he was positive Kadashi did it.

'_My opinion means nothing…I want to find out the truth, not to point fingers,'_

Neji needs to pay Kadashi a visit.

"You son of a bitch!" Tenten would've slapped the Kyuubi if not for Shino and Kiba holding her back. The Kyuubi was looking smug and arrogant than ever. He was in handcuffs and his red hair was covering his eyes. Tenten glared at him with her teeth seethed.

"How is it that you are the same ten years ago?" Kyuubi shrugs at her

"You're still the same, Tenten," Her cold eyes immediately melted and decided to relax.

"You are cold hearted, easily angered, and sarcastic as always. Do you not realize it Tenten?" His smug smile was on again. She stared him down in the interrogation room, trying hard not to attack him.

"I know you Tenten. You came down here because you believe I'm innocent. You think that because I'm not capable of killing anyone. You like to believe in faith…" Tenten scoffs at the last remark. His left eyebrow rose as he grunted. "What's so funny?"

"I think it's funny for you to say that I believe in faith. I don't believe in you nor do I believe in faith. Fate is what I believe in. I believe in destiny will control the outcome of your life. The outcome of your…faith." Her eyes were taunting at him but he began to snicker then laugh and then he became hysterical. She glared at him once more.

"What the hell are you laughing about!" Kadashi calmed himself before giving a large smirk.

"If you do not believe in faith then why are you a missing person expert?"

Silence.

"That's right. You believe your parents are still alive. You want to find them…and you want to find the truth. The fact that your files were burn, your parents disappear, and you were only left by the name of Tenten made you burn inside. You know in your heart that they're alive."

It was more silence. The only noise that was heard was Tenten getting out of her seat and slam the door on her way out. Shino did not bother to go after her for he only looks at his former friend.

"That was a low blow,"

She walked furiously outside, ignoring the rain pouring down at her. Tenten was still bothered by the fact that the Kyuubi speaks the truth. Tenten wanted to find out the truth. She did believe her parents were alive. She wanted to find _them_ to find out the _truth_. Why her parents disappear when she was young, why her birth certificates, files, and her _existence_ burn up in flames, and why she was only left but a name in the cold shelter of an empty apartment.

Tenten glared everything in her sight including the rain. How did she get from the Kadashi's case to her parents? Kadashi was a bastard. He knew how to manipulate words and hearts so why would this be any different? She stopped walking and began to calm herself as she counts the numbers backward.

'_Think Tenten. Kyuubi doesn't really speak the truth. He's only messing with your head. The reason I became a missing person expert is because of Neji anyways. I wanted to become a doctor, if not, a lawyer. I only changed because of Neji. Carpe diem…seize the day…right now I want to get a break…I don't want to deal with-'_

"Tenten?" Her thoughts were interrupted when she turned to see her partner holding an umbrella. She realized she was soaking wet and began to blush in embarrassment. Neji, who was uncomfortable, stared at her.

"Do you…" He held out the umbrella uneasy with a crooked smile. She smiles at him politely and decided to go under the umbrella with him.

"Where are you going, Tenten?"

"No where," she mutters. Neji blinks at her but says nothing else. After a while, he began to change the subject as he murmurs the word

"Kadashi,"

Immediately, Tenten stopped. She turned to him while cocking her head to the right

"What?" Neji stares at her.

"We have to meet Uzumaki Kadashi. He's part of this…"

"The fourth's death?"

"How do you know?" Neji turn to her with a smile. He just felt smiling for no reason even though she was soaked under the umbrella in deep thought. He felt the tension was off between the two and felt like smiling.

"Would you believe me that I already met with the arrogant bastard?"

His smile grew into a smirk as his head also cocks to the right.

"He's a bastard is he? I guess we will be great friends then,"

"You are a one of a kind bastard Neji." Said Tenten coolly. Neji cocks his left eyebrow up.

"How so?"

Tenten put up a smile and laughs at him.

"I actually like your kind,"

Neji did nothing but smile back

**End**

**Sage: **I hope you get the ending. She says he's one of a kind and she likes his kind meaning she will only like him. Haha…ok whatever. I get a little background for Tenten because in my first chapter it stated she is a cold case and a missing person expert. Why? Well you just found out in this chapter. Ok in this chapter we find out Naruto is now not a suspect. Who is left?

Kadashi.

However tension is high when he twists Tenten's emotions about her parents so being the crafty and slick guy he is, he made her out of his sight. But Neji appeared as he was going to go Kadashi. He met up with Tenten and they do a little bonding. Neji knows she was feeling a little down so being arrogant would not help her. They are now going to go to meet with Kadashi again. This case is still not over. Until next time!


End file.
